This invention relates generally to roll mounting means and particularly to a meter roll mounting means for a small, relatively low cost printing press.
Printing presses of the type under consideration which use a meter roll to transfer ink fluid from a supply reservoir to other rolls must make provision for easy removal of the roll for fluid change and roll cleanup.
Meter rolls must be easy to install, readily adjustable and easily removed for cleaning and access to other rolls especially the anilox or ink roll. With the larger presses there is justification in the expense of providing machined special end journals which are further attached to the printing mainframe. Usually, this is accomplished by fixed locating pins or shafts. In some instances cam latches are used, in others pneumatic locks.
In the prior art the closest reference is probably U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,815 assigned to the assignee hereof. This assembly works well for its intended purpose for use with a relatively large printing press but is not suitable for use with a relatively small and inexpensive printing press of the type for which there is a need in the industry and which, to be competitive must have much simpler and less expensive parts.
The present invention supplies these requirements in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.